Episode Thirty Nine Spell
This is the sixth episode of season four, and the thirty ninth in the series overall. It serves as the first offcial crossover episode, with Steven, Carolina and Austin coming to visit New York. Previous Episode: Episode Thirty Eight Next Episode: Episode Forty Plot Wanda and Josh wake up on the surface of Genosha, they temple having moved again. On the ship in her office Maria finds out Eddie is dead and Cole is on the run. She is upset but gets over it and moves on with her plans. She calls Barney and tells him to recover the device. Selene tells Billy he is a god, and who is his father, Billy says he does not know. Selene says he smells Asgaurdian in him. The ship arrives in Genosha and finds Wanda and Josh. Teddy, Elijah, Tsu, Klara, Kate, Cassandra, Austin, Carolina and Josh start searching the island for the temple while Wanda fills in Steven and Maria. Steven tells them about Selene, and way before Genosha was ever discovered by people, S.H.I.E.L.D. Or mutants the temple was created to hide to great Selene, and she would sleep until a magical god woke her and let her reign darkness again. Wanda tells Maria and Steven that Billy awoke her, and Steven doesn't understand how, Wanda and Maria tell him Billy's father was half asgaurdian, Billy is a magical god. Cole meets Shilo and brings him a secret teleportation device that Barney was after, Shilo is intrigued but Barney comes in and shoots at them, Shilo helps them get away and they fly away on his elevator. Billy can feel Teddy on the Island and when Selene isn't looking teleports Teddy to them. Teddy was standing beside Kate and Elijah and they see him disappear. Selene is mad at Teddy's presence and tries to kill him, but Billy electrocutes her badly, she looks up at him and tells him ok, she will leave Teddy alone, but she puts Teddy in a force field. Kate, Cassandra, Elijah and Klara run into the jet and tell Steven, Maria and Wanda that Teddy was taken. Steven and Wanda decide to do a spell to Teddy where Teddy was taken. Teddy asks Billy why he is doing this, Billy tells Teddy he loves him but the power tastes so good, they can kill Selene and rule together. Teddy tells Billy he won't be with him like this and he will fight him if need be, and he will have to kill him. Billy walks away. Josh, Carolina, Tsu, Ethan and Austin find the place Steven texted them, Steven, Wanda, Kate, Cassandra, Elijah and Klara are teleported there. They all walk into the temple and see Teddy, Billy and Selene. Selene is angry and throws fireballs at the team, Carolina is hurt saving Klara and Cassandra from a fireball, Tsu is hit by a fireball when protecting Elijah and Kate, Ethan and Josh are hit by fireballs, Wanda and Steve free Teddy from his force field and Austin throws a comet at Selene and it hits her, she is thrown into a wall. Teddy jumps on Billy but Billy throws Teddy into Austin. Billy stands up, so does Selene, Selene throws more fireballs but Billy uses his electro-bolts to stop them, Billy then electrocutes Selene and his shows so much power he kills her, then he can't stop. Klara, Cassandra, Elijah, Kate, Ethan and Austin help Tsu, Josh and Carolina outside the temple. Wanda and Steven try to magically stop the lightning but can't as Teddy watches. Billy yells “Get out” as Wanda grabs Teddy and the three teleport out just as the temple explodes. Billy is then found unconscious on the ground, in a magical coma. Steven tries to bring him out, but can't Maria tells Steven she herd from Shawn and Lilia Deerborn, that The Runaways have faced off with Morgan, Marie and Nox, and are still fighting for their lives and need him, she rushes away as she smiles. Before they go Tsu kisses Carolina Austin kisses Ethan and they agree to meet again soon. Steven leaves with Austin and Carolina, leaving a comatose Billy in Wanda, Maria and Teddy's hands. Cassandra arrives at work to meet Shilo and Cole, who don't know where else to go. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Cassandra Lang Kate Bishop Elijah Bradley Klara Prast Tsu-Zana Ethan Edwards Cole Cooper Barney Bushkin Wanda Maximoff Josh Foley Selene Maria Hill Shilo Conrad Steven Strange Carolina Dean Austin Garde Category:Season Four Category:Episodes